


A Father's Hope

by Merfilly



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhou reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



In the first days after Mulan left him, Zhou knew the conflict of honor and love, but in the end, it was love that dictated his thoughts toward his only child. He prayed she was safe, prayed that no one would learn her secret. That was not from shame, for the girl had proven her bravery and devotion to family, but for fear of her well-being.

When Mulan returned to him, none of her tale, none of the trophies mattered. He was able to hold her, to hug her tight, and know in his heart that she was truly safe.


End file.
